


Inexperienced

by TheDevilsDom (Zenniet)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (light), Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Crying, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, No beta we die like lilith, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Virginity, levi has two dicks, listen im just filthy and i wanna be the first one to ruin leviathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/TheDevilsDom
Summary: a request from my tumblr--making 5000 year old virgin levi cum in his pants is SUCH a mood. a concept even. sitting on his lap and “accidentally” grinding down against him... acting all shocked and surprised when he cums and starts crying and apologizing, then casually reaching into his boxers and running your fingers through his cum and shushing him by making him clean them up... or just cooing about how much of a messy little boy he is and teasingly stroking him and overstimulating him until he’s huffing and trying to muffle his moans into your shoulder... OR not even responding at all and ending the night as if you never noticed, and he can’t help but get himself off later to the shame and humiliation and desire for u he’s left sitting alone with... so many options--basically we are here to corrupt one inexperienced snake
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

Leviathan’s desire to show someone his interests overruled his nervousness and embarrassment every time. He couldn’t find it in himself to care about personal space or boundaries once he got you in his lap, watching as he played his game.

He’s not even really paying attention to you. You can easily tell without even looking that his eyes are flitting across the screen, tracking and locking on to whatever target he’s picked next before his fingers hurriedly press the keys on his keyboard to execute whatever super-special-mega-power-move-combo he’s got planned. Not that you’re complaining. The bright colors of the screen and the gameplay are entertaining enough, plus it’s cute to see Levi all wrapped up in his interests like this. You know that he could stand to have more people around to indulge him like you are now. It’d probably do wonders for his self esteem.

You split your time between looking at the screen, at your D.D.D, and at him. He’s dressed so casually, a graphic t-shirt and a pair of pale gray sweatpants, and a pair of Mononoke Land socks on his feet. It’s endearing how he moves underneath you, tensing up in stressful points in the match, sometimes bouncing his leg or wiggling his toes. You’re not even sure that he knows he’s doing any of it.

He wraps up his match, ending it in a close victory, but a victory nonetheless, just as he’d done in the past three matches you’d sat through. You hear him sigh and flop back against the backrest of his chair, pulling his headphones down to rest around his neck. His spreads his fingers then forms a fist a few times, stretching between matches before he queues up for another. You take the lull in activity as an opportunity, your hand reaching down and stroking the outside of his thigh lightly, just to grab is attention, and he jumps in surprise underneath you.

“Heh, sorry,” You giggle, turning a little so that you can look back and see him, “I just wanted to say thank you for showing me this stuff, it’s pretty fun.”

You _swear_ something short circuits in his head. His eyes are wide, you see his snake-like pupils dilate for a moment before returning to normal, his cheeks are immediately filled with red, his hands twitch uselessly above his keyboard. His eyes dart away from you, lips parting as he stutters out nonsense.

“Wh- I- Um- I- Y-You? Th-thank you- uh- you can play, if you want. I can queue you up for a quick play match and- um- you can play.” He says with a nervous shiver to his voice. You give him a bright, eager smile that stops his heart for just a second,

“Sure! I’ll see if I can do any of the stuff you can, though I dunno if I’ll be _that_ good.” You tell him, watching as he clicks and sets up the queue for a quick play match for you. Your words only make him tense and heat up more.

“Oh, well, uh, that’s- I mean, that’s _true_ , but I-I’m sure you’ll do fine!” He squeaks. You lean forward in the chair, getting your hands situated on the keyboard and mouse, getting ready for the game. Just as you think you might’ve figured out where to put your fingers, you suddenly feel Leviathan’s hand on yours,

“If you lift your palm up like this and curl your fingers a little, it makes it easier to press a different key, if you need to.” He explains. Marveling at the way he so _easily_ maneuvers your hand into a better position, you realize that when he’s in the little realm of his interests, his nervousness just melts away. Though, you don’t bring it up, because you _know_ that if you do, he’ll just be reduced to a stammering mess again. Instead, you give him a nod and a smile, getting ready for the game.

As the screen lights up with the ‘game found!’ screen, Leviathan puts his headphones over your head and leans over your shoulder to watch you play. You can tell that as you rapidly mash buttons and try your best to aim, there are several moments where he wants to backseat-game, but he bites his tongue and doesn’t criticize. As you play you alternate between being just a few inches from the screen, to leaning back against Levi’s chest, to almost standing up from the chair, all thinking that it’d give you a better aim.

Levi, on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling himself. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. He’s seen this kind of scenario in so many hentai before, but he doesn’t exactly want to start taking advice from those, especially when the approval of the person he’s got a crush on is on the line. He’s just hoping that the headphones and sounds of the game are enough to hide his pathetic little whimpers as you unknowingly grind on his erect cocks. He’d never been so turned on by just a little pressure before. It’s getting harder and harder for him to think rationally, but he does know that the combination of him being in sweatpants, plus his ‘double-trouble’ issue, means that it’s going to be nearly impossible for you to _not_ notice if he tries to shoo you out of the room.

Truth be told, you’re already well aware of the situation you’ve wound up in. You could feel something stiff pressing into your ass since the second you’d really started playing, and every little movement on your part has been intentional. You revel in every time Levi tenses up, or when his breath hitches, and in the confused floating of his hands as he tries to figure out where to put them.

When the match concludes with a draw, you let out a defeated sigh and lean back against his chest. His whole body goes rigid.

“Aww,” You huff, dropping your head back against his shoulder. “Do you wanna play? Or should I stay in control?” Your warm breath ghosts across his neck and makes him shiver. He’s _struggling_ to keep from shifting into his demon form, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can last-

With just a little rock of your hips, you make him come undone.

He offers up a deliciously shaky gasp and his hips twitch involuntarily under your own, pushing his stiffness against your ass as sticky cum floods his boxers. You feel him shiver and shudder under you, pathetic little whines being torn from his throat, despite his attempts to keep them in. Finally, with a miserable little sob, his hips drop back down into the chair.

You don’t say a word as you stand up. Just to have his heart leap into his throat, you stay still for a second or two. He doesn’t say anything, still holding on to the hope that _maybe_ you didn’t notice, though, that would be impossible.

His heart stops when you turn around.

Your eyes trail up and down his body. He’s pushed back into his seat, like he’d be able to disappear into it if he tried hard enough. His demon form is out, horns poking the headrest and tail flowing out through a gap in the armrest. His hands are in little fists, pulled up to his chest, and his legs are squeezed shut. Between them, at the crux, is a _huge_ dark spot. If it weren’t for his _vocal_ reaction, you honestly would’ve assumed he’d wet himself, based on the size of the stain alone. You glance up to his face. His eyes are wide, pupils dilated and locked onto you, and his mouth looks like he’s trying to form words, only to give up halfway through. He looks shocked and hurt.

“I’m sorry!” He chokes out just as you were about to speak. “I’m sorry I’m a gr-gross, yucky otaku who can’t-can’t control himself and I-I-I!” His eyes fill with tears, darting around the room as he panics, trying to figure out if he wants you to stay or leave.

“Shh, Levi,” You purr, leaning down over him and touching the waistband of his pants with a finger, “May I?” Eyes looking up at him through your eyelashes.

“It-I- It’s a- a… I’m not… Not normal,” He mumbles, “Down there.”

“Oh?” To his surprise, you don’t sound disgusted or repulsed, you sound intrigued.

“You- you uh, you can, if you want.” Conceding, Levi knows that he _wants_ this, especially if his still aching tent is anything to go by.

“Yeah, but do _you_ , Levi?” You ask, pulling your hands back for a moment, completely willing to either give him a second to think or to turn you away, but he nearly cuts you off with an energetic nod of his head,

“Yes! I-I do want it, I want you to touch me there.” He whines.

“Good boy.”

With a smile, you hook your fingers around the waistband of his pants, pulling them down first. Underneath them is a pair of black boxers, so saturated with cum that they cling to his skin. He flushes impossibly darker, but you only give him an encouraging, pleased grin. Offering a second for him to collect himself, you hold off for just a moment before you continue, slowly taking hold of his waistband and peeling the cloth from him, pulling it down his thighs.

Your eyes are glued to his body as you reveal what he meant when he said _not normal_. You’d say that that is one hundred percent correct. Coming from a near reptilian vertical slit is a pair of dicks, both distinctly inhuman. They’re ridged, and a dark blue at the shaft, fading into an indigo at the tips, both absolutely dripping with cum. You pause for a moment and Levi immediately starts spiraling,

“I knew you’d think it’s weird! F-forget this, just go, you don’t have to do an-nnMPH?!”

He’s shut up by you swiping up some of his cum on your fingers and pressing them past his lips. The pads of your fingers press down on his tongue, but you don’t force them any more inside, giving him the chance to pull away- which he doesn’t take. Instead, his eyes flutter shut, tongue laving across your fingers and nursing his own cum off of them.

“There’s my good boy,” You offer a docile smile. “Poor thing just couldn’t stop himself from cumming in his boxers, hm? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you wanted this to happen.” You take your fingers back and scoop up some more cum to feed him. In the in between, he mutters,

“N-no, I didn’t want it to happen this way, but…” Levi’s voice trails off, but you can put two and two together.

“Oh? You’ve thought about me touching you like this before?” That lights a fire inside you. “You’ve thought about being my good little boy? I always did think you’d make a good boy for me, Levi.”

“Y-You thought about- about me? Like that!?” He sounds absolutely shocked, and you giggle. “Um! I’ve uh, always- always been i-into you… Since, like, forever ago…”

That’s a confession, you suppose.

“I’ve been ‘into you’ too, Levi.” You push your dripping fingers into his mouth again. “You’re so cute, and I love seeing you get so excited about the stuff you like. I just wish you weren’t so down on yourself.” The backs of your fingers on your free hand stroke up the length of his lower cock, “I’m gonna keep calling you my good boy until you realize that that’s what you are.”

He swallows around you fingers, nodding gently so as to not shake them away. Levi gives pathetic little whimpers around your digits, suckling on them until they’re clean once again. The hand not in his mouth drifts down to his cocks, gently holding them both and slowly starting to stroke them.

“ _A- Ah!_ ” He squeaks, hips twitching up into your touch. He’s so responsive, with his wide eyes and little sounds, it’s adorable. “That’s! It’s- you’re t-touching my- hh _ahn!_ ”

“You have such cute reactions,” You purr, “All from me just rubbing your cocks a little bit. Has anyone ever made you feel good like this before, Levi?” You don’t necessarily tell it how it is, because you’re pretty sure that if you outright asked him if he was a virgin, or if you said ‘ _hasn’t anyone ever jerked you off besides yourself?’_ Leviathan would pass out. Luckily though, he doesn’t, and he responds with a mute shake of his head, ‘no’.

With a couple more slow strokes, he gasps, finally allowing his hands to reach out and touch you. They wrap limply around your shoulders, pulling you down and him up, as he nuzzles into your neck to hide his face. The second his heated skin makes contact with your own he shivers.

“Fuck, you’re- I can- you smell really good…” He murmurs against you, “You smell like- like _you_.”

“You’ve paid attention to what I smell like, Levi?” You see a very _clear_ opportunity to tease him, and of course you take it. “Have you thought about it? Thought about stealing my clothes out of the laundry? You already admitted that you’ve thought of me touching you, there’s no point in hiding.”

“Y-You, uh, it- I- I thought about- _hnnn_ -“ He arches his back and pushes his face further against your neck, “Thought about t-taking your- your shirts and putting them over, uh, over my body pillows,” Leviathan’s voice is an adorable little whine. His confession only makes you want to make him break more. “And I thought about…” He trails off the last part of that sentence.

“What did you think about, Levia-chan?” Hand not stopping on his cock, your voice is a low, sultry purr.

“Y-Your- your underwear… Wanted to- press it against my- ‘n sm- _agh!_ I can’t say it!” He shakes his head, his body shivering. He’s wracked with tremors like a little puppy learning how to walk, it’s cute.

“You wanted to smell my underwear, baby?” Your other hand pets the back of his head for a moment. “What if I take them off right now and press them up against your face? Smother you with them?

He whines, high pitched and reedy. You feel soft lips press against your neck as he gently peppers it with kisses, not really sure what to do but desperate to show you how grateful he is for this. You can feel his fangs ghost over your skin, a threat that he doesn’t even make, and his tongue darting out to lap at your neck. The vibrations of his moans and the heated huffs of breath against you draw out a warm coursing of arousal down your spine.

“Just-! Just like that, your hand is so s-soft, it feels so good, don’t stop, _please_ , don’t stop!” He babbles, interrupted by moans and quick kisses and kitten licks to your skin.

“Is my little Leviathan gonna cum all over my hands?” Deciding not to be _too_ cruel, when he nods his head and whines, you don’t stop jerking him off. “Good, good boy. I want you to cum for me.”

His hips fuck into your hand uncontrollably, rutting and desperate as you feel his thighs quake and his lip tremble against the nape of your neck. His hands grasp blindly at your back, holding onto you as he fucks your fist. His breath hitches again and again, half said segments of words falling from his lips until you hear him go silent for just a split second-

Then he _wails_.

Leviathan’s voice is high and broken and needy as he finally hits his orgasm, cum spilling out between you, gushing and flooding your hand as his hips shakily thrust forward, fucking his cum into your fist. He hiccups and sobs, riding out his orgasm before slumping back into his seat, though still keeping his head nuzzled into your neck.

Only you don’t stop. Tormenting him with the pleasure filled pain of overstimulation, you keep stroking your cum slicked fist on his cocks. He gasps,

“Ah- _hah?!_ I-I already-! I just came, why’re you- _hhah!_ ” Leviathan’s whole body trembles, hips twitching, out of his control. You hum, your movements and tone almost bored, as though you were doing anything other than getting an extremely reactive demon off. “Too much, too much! It- it h-hurts!” Tears spill down his cheeks while he sobs. “Pl-please, pleasepleaseplease-!”

“Please what, Levi?” You’re surprise that he isn’t trying to get away from you, instead mostly staying put while his hips twitch. “Do you want me to stop? All you have to do is ask.”

“Nnn-no! no, no, it’s- ghh- it’s a lot, but- _fuck_ ,” All the words he tries to get out are ruined by the tremble in his voice and the rattling of his sobs that shake his whole body. “Gonna cum again, _pleeeease_ , can I c-cum again?”

“Take whatever you need, baby.”

That’s all the permission he needs. He falls headlong into another orgasm, crying and sobbing into your shoulder as the intense pleasure overtakes him and dots swim in his vision, more cum pouring out of his cocks and dirtying your hand.

You- ever caring and careful- let him calm down against you. Leviathan shakes and trembles, breath hitching against your shoulder as hot tears roll down his flushed cheeks.

“You okay, baby boy?” You say, keeping any teasing out of your voice. He mumbles out a little response and nods shyly against you. “Good, take all the time you need, that was really intense.”

With a few deep breaths, he calms down enough to pull away, wiping at his face with the sleeves of his jacket. Just when he thought he might be able to face you, his eyes drift down and he spots the flood of cum that he’d produced.

“You did so good for me,” You lean forward and press your cum soaked fingers to his lips again, letting him suckle on them, giving him something to do.

“I didn’t _do_ anything.” He mumbles.

“Of course you did,” Your fingers press down gently on his tongue, admonishing him, “You and your body are both so honest with me, thank you for letting me play with you, Levi.” He just sighs around your fingers.

You stay in his room for a little while afterwards, resuming your hanging out as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, once you’d both gotten cleaned up. Watching anime and playing video games until it was late in the night, and only then did you bid Levi goodnight and head off to your own room, wondering how this night was going to affect things between the two of you.


	2. Rendevous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from tumblr: "now consider this: levi basically being pavlov’d into getting hard around you bc he’s so pent up after that experience that he squeaks and runs out of the room if you walk in, mumbles and blushes and short circuits if you get too close, has to lock himself in his room/the bathrooms at RAD/etc to rub one out bc you smiled at him... and it of course all culminates in you cornering him and teasing him about just why he’s been avoiding you."

Did Leviathan confess to you while you had your hand on his dicks? Yes. He very much did. Did you confess back, and anticipate pursuing a relationship with him afterwards? Yes to that, too. With all the boxes checked, you’re left wondering why the otaku insists on fleeing whenever you enter the same room as him.

At first you’d thought that it was a coincidence, maybe he had somewhere to be and it just happened to line up with the time that you step into the same room. But then it just happened too many times to keep thinking that it was mere chance. Like clockwork, you’d walk in, spot him, he’d spot you, and he’d turn tail and run out through whichever door was closest to him and furthest from you. He even almost ran out of the fire exit before realizing and course correcting. On top of all of this, and luckily for him, you don’t share any classes with him.

Guess you’re going to have to do this the hard way, then.

Class has just let out and you had a plan to put into motion. It starts simply. You leave your class, packing your things up as quickly as possible before making your way towards the classroom that Levi should be in and, just as you suspected, you spot him easily. He’s got his back to you, just as you expected, and he’s taking the route home that you’d planned on him taking. The special thing about this route is that, along the way, it has a couple empty classrooms that you could make use of.

You close the distance with him, sneaking and keeping your steps quiet until you’re right on him. Then you reach out and grab him by the back of his jacket, snatching his attention.

“Come here.” You say before he can get a word in, leading him into one of the empty classrooms and locking the door behind you. When you turn around and make eye contact with him, he’s already looking at you with big, tear filled eyes and a quivering lip. He _knows_ what he’s been doing is wrong.

“What gives, Leviathan?” You ask, standing between him and the door. His eyes scan the room, only to see that the door that you’re blocking is the only way out.

“I-I-!” He stammers, backing away from you until he collides with a desk at the backs of his legs.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, I just want to know why you’ve been avoiding me. We both said we liked each other, so I thought- oh.” While you speak you close the distance with him, and just as you’re telling him off, your eyes finally trace down his body and spot a very prominent bulge in his pants. Looking back up at his face, he looks _mortified_ , like he’d rather drop dead than be here.

“I’m sorry! I can’t- No matter how much I try I can’t stop thinking about- about what you, uh, did-! And whenever I see you I just remember it all over again!” His voice is barely a squeak, wobbling as he’s on the edge of tears while he babbles out his explanation, hands covering his beet red face. “I’m a sorry excuse for a demon! Just a shut in otaku who doesn’t deserve you. Y-you don’t- I know you didn’t mean it when you said you liked me I-“

That’s enough of that.

“Leviathan.” You say in the most stern voice you can muster. A shameful shiver runs down his spine at the sound of you saying his name like that, and it puts a stop to his self deprecating. “I don’t lie to you, Levi.” You close the distance with a couple strides, coming up to be nearly chest to chest with him. He tries to even out his shaky breathing. He pushes further back against the desk he’s leaning on.

“I told you before, you’re my good boy-“ You put your hands on his hips and plant your foot against the horizontal bar between the desk’s legs, your leg between his own.

“W-Wait, MC, I-!” He stammers out, only to be cut off by you.

“And I’m not gonna stop until you see that.” With one solid tug, you easily pull him away from the desk and forward, so your thigh is giving him pressure right where he needs it.

And that’s enough to get him.

He pitches forward, both hands over his mouth to try to smother his moans as his thighs clench around yours, hips giving pitiful little twitches as he cums _hard_ into his pants. His whines and shudders, the dark spot between his legs only continues to grow. Reaching up a hand, you gently ease his palms off of his lips so you can hear the litany of curses and soft, shaky moans of your name that he tries to keep quiet.

“Wow,” You say, voice almost mocking, and it makes him shiver.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sor-“

“You know, with the amount you’ve cum, I’d almost think that you _weren’t_ running away to jack off every time you saw me. But I know that’s exactly what you were doing, of course.” Even though your words are cruel and teasing, your hand comes up and cups his face, thumb delicately stroking across his cheek. His eyelashes are wet with unspilled tears as he trembles, looking at you. You look down to see the dark stain on his pants now and remove your jacket, tying it around his waist. It’s at least passable at hiding it, so long as nobody asks any questions.

“My Leviathan, you know what this means?” You ask. He does _not_ like the mischievous look in your eyes. Or, maybe he likes it too much.

“N-no?” He tilts his head, fringe falling across his eyes and furrowed brows.

“It just means that we need to desensitize you.” You grab his chin and give him a peck on the lips, “That way you can at least exist in the same space as me.”

“Wh- w-w- wait, you mean, like, like do _more_? You want to keep doing this with- with _me_?” He never ceases to amaze you by going through whatever loops in his head he has to go through in order to not believe what you tell him.

“Yes, Levi. I told you I like you, and I think you’re adorable.” You’ve got one hand on his cheek and the other on his hip, and he looks like he’s about to combust as he stammers out something unintelligible. He’s quaking like a leaf.

“Levi,” You say. He’d do anything to keep hearing his name on your lips.

“Mmh- yeah?” Comes his response. He’s squirming a little, feeling his cum against him in his underwear. You know what you’re subjecting him to, and he knows that you know.

“You said you weren’t too experienced with this stuff, right?” After you speak, he nods in shameful admittance. You’re curious to see just how inexperienced he is. “Great, I can’t wait to teach you some stuff. Now let’s get going, the halls should be clear now.” You skip merrily out of the classroom, unlocking and opening the door as though you hadn’t just made one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom cum in his pants.

Leviathan is both incredibly smitten, and utterly, unabashedly doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, feel free to follow me on tumblr @thedevilsdom !!

**Author's Note:**

> This miiiight become a multi-chapter fic, since the anon who gave me this request had multiple parts to it and i love all of it  
> feel free to follow me @thedevilsdom on tumblr!!  
> \----  
> this has become a multi chapter fic because i cant escape the leviathan brain rot


End file.
